


100パーセントじゃなくても好きは好き

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Non AU, Other, don’t tell me it’s not iconic, insert joshua’s iconic my little brother, kinda vague tho, 友情
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: ジフンはジョシュアが苦手だった。英語版





	100パーセントじゃなくても好きは好き

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watarisuzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watarisuzume/gifts).



> 勝手にギフトとして投稿しちゃいました(^^;)

「この人、苦手だな」と思っていた自分がばかばかしい。そう、今のジフンにとって昔の自分は愚かなものだった。ジョシュアのダチョウものまねを見て不意に思った。部屋は笑い声に溢れていて、ジフンも笑った。ちょっぴり罪悪感みたいなものが混ざったけど。

みんなを笑わせて得意げな笑みを浮かべているジョシュアは振り向いてジフンと目が合った。すると、にやけたままこっちに向かって隣に座ってくる。「どうだ？よくやっただろ」と、顔全体からにじみ出ていた。ジフンは思わずクスッと笑ってしましった。

「どうした、my little brother～」とジョシュアは陽気に問いかけながら、ジフンの肩に片腕を回した。なんもねえよと、ぶっきらぼうに答えてみても口元がゆるゆるのままだし、ジョシュアがジフンの頬っぺたをつつき始めてジフンが脇腹のアタックで仕返しをした。笑いすぎて息が荒くなってソファに転がった事態になった。

笑いが収まってから身を起してまたソファに背をもたれた。そうしたらジョシュアが、「まあ、なんかあったらジョンハンとかスングァンに行けばいい。彼ら、聞き上手だからね」と言った。自分ではなく他人を勧めたのは自分が聞き手上手ではないと自覚があったからだろう。だからこのヒョンは素晴らしい。

「ちょっと悪いと思っただけだった」

「何が？」

「ヒョンのこと、昔、苦手だな―って思ってたからさ」

バーノンレベルではないけど、マイペースなところのあるジョシュアにジフンがイライラしたのはしょっちゅうだった。今は一緒にふざけたりじゃれ合ったりするようになって、なんで昔苦手なのかと不思議に思えたぐらい、一緒にいるのが楽しい。

「ああ…」

ジョシュアはうん、うん、と大げさにうなずいて、言葉を続けた。

「今でも苦手なんじゃないの？」と、いたずらっぽく笑った。

「んなことねえよ」

「ははは。いいんじゃない。僕だってジフンにイライラしたりするもん」

ジョシュアの言葉に興味を惹かれて、もっと話すように目で促した。

「ジフンはワークがライフだと思ってるから自分を無理にさせてると思ってないだろうけど、ライフとワークが違う僕にとってジフンみたいにできないし、働きと努力をジフンのスタンダードにさせられると嫌なんだよ。ジフンが悪いわけじゃないけど。イライラはするけど」

そっか、とジフンは納得して頷いた。働き者が評価される社会で、しかも人が他人の事情なんぞ考えずにとやかく言うのが許される現代では、ジョシュアが比べられたり批判されたりすることはあるだろう。

「だからジフンのすべてを好きじゃない。でも好き」

そんなことをさらっと言えるこのヒョンがやっぱり恥ずかしい。でも愛おしい。

「はい、はい。俺はcharmingだからな」と負けないように言った。そして二人はまたソファに転がって笑っていた。


End file.
